Marvin
Marvin "Schlotze" Schories (*17.03.1999), auch bekannt als Stefan Rieß, ist ein deutscher Podcast-Moderator und einer der Protagonisten von Brotkasten - der Podcast. Werdegang Marvin wurde im März 1999 als Sohn zweier Musiker, Marvins Mutter und Marvins Vater, geboren und hat bulgarische Wurzeln. Er ist evangelisch (Stand: Juni 2019), wurde konfirmiert, aber spielt mit dem Gedanken aus der Kirche auszutreten. In seiner Kindheit hörte er gerne Schlager (mit 5-6 Jahren) und anschließend hatte er eine Chart-Phase. Kindermusik verachtete er von Beginn an. Mit 13 Jahren hatte er aufgrund von Wodka seinen ersten Absturz. Während der Schullaufbahn am Albert-Einstein-Gymnasium schrieb er unter anderem eine Seminarfacharbeit über John F. Kennedy und dessen Tod. Im Jahre 2016 bestand er sein Abitur mit der Note 2,9, bei dem er zehn Punkte in Deutsch schrieb. Zudem war er Fachkonferenzvertreter in Werte/Normen und Musik und hat in der Schulband mitgespielt. 2017 entschied er sich für ein Studium (Geschichte und Philosophie), brach dies aber 2018 ab, obwohl er in einer Hausarbeit über die Gracchen eine 1,3 schrieb. Folgend strebte er eine Karriere als Polizeibeamter an, doch aufgrund seines Meniskusrisses fällt er längerfristig aus und ist vorübergehend dienstuntauglich. Trotzdem steht auf seinem transfermarkt.de-Profil fälschlicherweise "Student" als Beruf. Nebenher ist er als Schiedsrichter aktiv und lief 2019 einen Halbmarathon. Aktuell ist er mit Marvins Lebensgefährtin liiert. Persönliches Image Seiner Abizeitung zufolge hatte Marvin das Motto des Klassenclowns inne und ihm wurde prognostiziert, dass er später mal berühmt werde. Zudem wäre er den Lehrern immer auf die Nerven gegangen. Nach eigener Aussage finden manche Menschen ihn beim ersten Kennenlernen lustig bis befremdlich. Aufgrund seiner großen Kenntnis im Bereich "Witze" bezeichnet er sich als kleiner Fips Asmussen. Viele Hörer halten Marvin für einen Spießer, da er nicht so ungefiltert redet wie Jonas. Physis, Psyche und Talente * kann manchmal luzid träumen * muss beim Joggen häufig gehen, hat aber kein Runner's Diarrhea * laut eigener Aussage (FOLGE 1) hat er ein fünfmündiges Kinn * ist handwerklich absolut unbegabt. * kann sich gut fremdschämen und unangenehme Stille gut aussitzen * viele Dinge sind ihm im Nachhinein peinlich, aber es ist ihm egal. * kann kein Fußball spielen * seine erste bewusste Erinnerung ist, wie er die Treppe hinunterfällt. * er dachte als Kind, dass seine Eltern sehr dumm sind und die wüssten, was er im Schilde führt * hat bei einsamen Fahrstuhlfahrten Angst davor, dass er in einem Prank-Video ist und ein Ninja aus der Decke springt. * hatte als Kind panische Angst vor Hunden, aber diese hat sich mittlerweile wieder gelegt. * hat das Gefühl, dass er früh stirbt * hat in der Schule früher immer alles auf den letzten Drücker gemacht * ist bei Fremdscham wie ein Gaffer * hat als Kind das Weinen als Waffe gegen unliebsame Mitschüler eingesetzt, damit diese Ärger bekommen * mag es seine Bekannten bei Diskussionen auf die Spitze zu treiben. * hatte in der 7. Klasse seine rebellische Phase * seine ganze rechte Körperhälfte war nach Jonas 25. Geburtstag blau, da er sich betrunken auf die Fresse gelegt hat. * sieht so alt aus, dass er mit 20 auf 27 geschätzt wurde * die wahre letzte Folge von Scrubs hat Marvin zum Weinen gebracht * bezeichnet sich als kalkulierender Hasser * wacht häufig nachts auf * kein Frühaufsteher * braucht mindestens 8 Stunden Schlaf, aber schläft gerne 10 Stunden. * träumt häufiger, dass er zu spät kommt * hatte es noch nie, dass ihm eine schlagfertige Antwort erst später eingefallen ist. * kopiert Dialekte häufig * lässt es über sich ergehen, wenn Leute ihn volllabern * findet sich sehr lustig Lieblings- und Hassobjekte Politik Marvin findet DIE PARTEI sehr lustig und hat bei der Europawahl nicht CDU gewählt. Marvin ist gegen die Todesstrafe und spricht sich gegen jegliche Art von politischem Extremismus aus. Seit Mitte Juni 2019 ist er Mitglied in der SPD, mit der er schon zuvor sympathisierte. So wünschte er sich auch 2017 Martin Schulz als Kanzler. Er ist Mitglied der Arbeitsgruppe Stadtplanung. In der 1. Abstimmungsrunde des SPD-Mitgliedervotums stimmte er für Ralf Stegner und Gesine Schwan. Trivia * verbringt die meiste Zeit im Internet auf youTube und auf Wikipedia * an seiner Schule gab es jemanden, der "Abi Lubitz - jetzt wird abgestürzt" und "Abiwings - Klassenfahrt in die Alpen" als Abimotto vorgeschlagen hat. Böse Zungen behaupten, es wäre Marvins Alter Ego gewesen. * Aktenzeichen XY ungelöst gehört zu seinen Kindheitserinnerungen. * gibt beim Frisör kein Trinkgeld * ist generell kein Freund von Tieren * hat viele peinliche Sachen im Internet, allerdings unter Pseudonymen * seine Oma hat die Hochzeit des dänischen Königspaars geguckt * hat sich im Sportunterricht beim Völkerball absichtlich abwerfen lassen, um danach auf der anderen Seite entspannen zu können * hat seiner Chemielehrerin mal den Arm verbrannt. Es tut ihm leid, es war keine Absicht. * würde ins Dschungelcamp gehen * guckt SIlvester "Dinner for One" * kaufte sich als Kind das MC Fitti-Album * war früher ein Ketchup-Mensch zu den Pommes, aber isst jetzt Mayonnaise * dachte lange, dass es bei "Summer of 69" um eine Jahreszahl geht. * seine Schularbeiten hatten einer unzumutbare äußere Form. * war in der Schul-TV-AG * Strafrecht ist sein Steckenpferd * spendete mal an das Innocence Project * hat einen Twitteraccount unter einem Pseudonym * wäre gerne Anfang der 60er geboren Zitate * "Ein Walfisch ist kein Fisch, weil er Eier legt" * "tatsächlich" * "Ein bisschen besoffen, bringt das was? Wenn, dann voll besoffen!" * "Ich war zu dumm für 9live" * "Warum darf man eigentlich keine Hunde schreddern?" * '''"'Ich hab im Mund keine Augen."'' * "Unser Podcast ist unterhaltsam, wenn man nebenbei etwas Unterhaltsames macht." * "Dein ganzes Leben ist ein Trinkspiel" * "Zahnfee - die Vorstufe des Organhandels" * "Ich liebe es gehasst zu werden" * "97 Prozent aller Deutschen haben mal Fußball im Verein gespielt." * "Ich war Chris Tall seiner Zeit weiter voraus, als seine Augen zusammen."